poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie
Pooh's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover film by YakkoWarnerMovies101 and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film starts with a parody of the 1981 Indiana Jones action film Raiders of the Lost Ark. Afterwards, the babies are chased out of the temple by a boulder, which is revealed to be Didi Pickles who is at the baby shower at the Pickles' house, where Didi is pregnant with her and Stu's second child, which everyone believes will be a girl. Tommy is at first enthusiastic about having a younger sibling, although Angelica warns him that once the sibling is born, Stu and Didi will forget him. During a song that Susie is singing Didi goes into labor and her friend's rush her to the hospital (although, according to her doctor, she wasn't due until next week.) when baby is finally born, it turns out to be a boy, and they name him Dil, after Didi's coustin. Unfortunately, Angelica's words appear to be true when Dil quickly becomes a very selfish baby, crying non-stop for attention, keeping all of the babies' toys for himself, and refusing to share with Tommy. He also takes the attention of Didi and Stu, leading Tommy to feel ignored. Later however, Stu has a conversation with Tommy about being a big brother and the responsibility he now has and assures him that one day he'll be happy to have Dil as his little brother. He also gives Tommy a musical locket with a picture of Tommy and Dil taped together and a watch inside which he calls his (Tommy's) responsitility (responsibility). When Dil pushes the other babies too far, they decide to take him back to the hopsical (hospital) despite Tommy's disapproval and end up driving recklessly through the streets in a Reptar Wagon Stu had built until they crash in the woods. As Dil had secretly pinched Angelica's Cynthia doll, Angelica and Spike embark on a mission to find the babies—but Angelica only wants to get back her Cynthia doll. Around the same time, a circus train suffers an accident in the same woods and a group of wild monkeys escapes from the wreckage, while the monkeys' owners, the Banana Brothers, attempt to search for them. The parents soon discover their children's absence, and call the police and rangers for help, and the news leaks out and reporters come to interview them. As the babies attempt to find their way back home with Tommy using his locket as a compass and trying to reach the woods ranger station which they believe is the home of a wizard that can grant their wish to get home, the Reptar Wagon goes into the river and enters its water mode, and for a time, Tommy and the Babies pretend to be pirates sailing the open seas. After the boat goes over a waterfall, they are forced to trail back onto land. The babies are soon attacked by the circus monkeys lurking nearby. They steal the diaper bag with their supplies forcing Tommy to retrieve it and some monkeys try to steal Dil. Although Chuckie attempts to rescue him, Phil and Lil refuse to help since he is not very well liked and is stolen from the group as a result. Chuckie, Phil, and Lil disguise a smaller monkey as Dil to fool Tommy, but when Tommy resolves to use the wizards wish to return "Dil" to human, they accidentally slip of what really happened, and Tommy gets angry at them leaving Dil to the monkeys. However, they still refuse to help Tommy to find Dil (including Chuckie, who feels that Tommy has been neglectful as a best friend since Dil came along) and declare he no longer has friends and his brother is all he has now, prompting a depressed and disheartened Tommy to search for Dil on his own and leave the group. Eventually Tommy finds Dil and they find shelter underneath a tree. Tommy tries to look after Dil, but when Dil selfishly drinks all of their milk and refuses to share the big blanket with Tommy in the cold weather, Tommy finally reaches his breaking point, snaps at Dil, throws away the locket, and decides to abandon him for the monkeys to take him away, but a bad storm combined with Tommy's furious face finally frightens Dil, who then starts to cower. Feeling guilty, Tommy realizes his mistake and apologizes to his brother, taking him back under the tree and retrieving the locket. Dil, who finally shrugs off his selfishness, willingly shares the torn blanket with Tommy. After the thunderstorm is over, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie catch up and reconcile with Tommy and Dil and save them from the monkeys, and are eventually reunited with Angelica (who has finally regained her Cynthia doll) and Spike. As the babies make it to a bridge over by the ranger station followed by the monkeys, they are confronted by a lone wolf that has been stalking them all day. The babies start to panic while the monkeys run away screaming in fear of the wolf. Just as the wolf is about to attack them, Spike comes to their rescue and pounces on top of the wolf stopping it from harming the babies. The two animals fight as the babies cheer Spike on. However, the wolf almost knocks Spike over the bridge, but Angelica calls it to the wolf distracting it from finishing Spike off. The wolf tries to attack Angelica, but Spike bites its tail, dragging them both off the bridge to their apparent deaths. The babies weep over the apparent loss of their beloved pet. Luckily, Stu finally finds the babies and crash lands through the ranger station. Emerging from the wreckage stuck under his Dactar glide, the babies mistake him for the "Wizard" and wish for Spike's life instead of returning home. Stu falls through the bridge, finding Spike alive and unharmed. Simutaneously, the parents arrive and are reunited with the children. As for the monkeys, they are finally reunited with their arriving owners. In the final scene, the babies having the same imaginary adventure when the movie began with Dil and are successful this time with his help, finally accepting him as one of them. In the post credit scene, Boris' goat pushes the Reptar Wagon where Grandpa Lou is sleeping and the goat follows it into the horizon. Trivia *Ash Ketchum and his friends, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Kronk, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Ttark, Bernie and Ert, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Woody Woodpecker, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Richie Cunningham and his friends, The Goonies, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), PrinceJosh1992's Sora's Adventures team, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, The Muppets, The Three Little Pigs, Godzilla and his friends, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Arthur and his friends, The Magic School Bus gang, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Dynomutt Dog Wonder, Blue Falcon, C.G., Emily, Luis, Ethan, Squibbon, Krypto the super dog, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Laura Powers, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Ace Bunny and his friends, Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Megalon, Gigan, The Big Bad Wolf, Cruella DeVil, Rothbart, Judge Frollo, Zira, Ratigan, Fidget, The Fratellis, The Machine, Utrom Shredder, Father, the Delightful Children, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Massive, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, One-Eyed Sally and Blather, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. *This film was replaced with Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty since BrerDanielMovie93 (formerly known as brerdaniel and DisneyDaniel93) canceled it to avoid getting suspended by Viacom. So now YakkoWarnerMovies101 and ToonJoey34 will make this film instead. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Christine Cavanaugh who died from an unknown illness on December 22, 2014, Joe Alaskey (1952-2016), and Jack Riley (1935-2016). *Daniel Esposito originally planned to do this film when he was BrerDaniel, but he cancelled it to avoid getting suspended by Viacom (although his account had been suspended three months after he cancelled it) and replaced it with Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. Then Yru17 took over the production, but got suspended as 7utwo. Then it was past onto TtarkosaurusRex2, but he retired from making movies. Then Yakko Warner took over the production of this film instead. Transcript Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Christine Cavanaugh Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers